


Five icons

by softestbullet (bbgulrot)



Category: Little Mosque on the Prairie
Genre: Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgulrot/pseuds/softestbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five icons of Fatima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five icons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esotaria (hermitcave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/gifts).



01  02  03 

04  05 


End file.
